


"Homestuck"

by liquidCitrus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative vignette of one of the many ways the story could end. Of course it's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Homestuck"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Homestuck"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1291) by Mark Hadley. 



Jade always knew it would end this way. It had all been for the best. At least, insomuch as Jack Noir was dead. They'd all fought. And they certainly won.

The Rift was another story. It turned out they couldn't stop the Reckoning - and the destruction of Skaia, instead of doing whatever it did to a group of players had failed, had instead created a tear in space that would swallow other copies of the Incipisphere whole.

The trolls were dying as their own instance of space was falling in - and if anyone fell in, they weren't coming out. Jade knew this, and walked on towards the cliff at the edge of the universe.

"You're the Witch of Space, you can handle this," noted Rose, quiveringly, as Jade slowly walked on. The boys were less restrained: John hugged her, and Dave - for once - wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "If - if you don't come back - we'll always remember you," John whispered fiercely into her ear. And then Dave put a hand on her shoulder awkwardly, not saying anything, although the trembling of his hand said more than his voice ever would.

And there was Bec, crackling into existence. Jade took a last long look at him. There were no words left. There were none that needed to be said, after all. He'd live for the rest of forever. She wouldn't.

And Jade stood at the cliff at the edge of the universe, and - rocketed off, upward, to fix the mess she'd made -


End file.
